Ham Race (AG)
Ham Race is an app game similar to the web game Ham Race. It was released in July 8, 2010. It currently has eight stages. It features two hamsters in their Hamstermobile, which consists of two hamster wheels, one for each hamster, as well as a third part that connects the two hamster wheels. The hamsters run to make the wheels spin, which causes their "vehicle" to move forwards. Gameplay The left button causes the rear hamster wheel to spin while the right button causes the front hamster wheel to spin. Both hamster wheels will spin when both buttons are pressed, leading to a large acceleration forwards. The objective is to reach the goal at the far right side of each stage in the shortest amount of time possible. Since ver2.0, the star system is introduced. Each game gives out at least one star, but up to 3 stars are awarded if players could complete a stage in the preset time. The following table shows the time requirements for 2 and 3 stars in each stage: Other information As the hamster wheels spin, the hamsters become tired. If both hamster wheels are made to spin, the hamsters will become tired in half the time that they do when only one hamster wheel is made to spin. When the hamsters lose all of their energy, they cannot run anymore, meaning the hamster wheels will not spin until the hamsters have rested or regained their energy by some other means. The hamsters' energy is shown as a row of squares that shrink and disappear from the right as the hamsters become more and more tired. Items *Sunflower Seeds restore the stamina of the hamsters. *Mushrooms cause the Hamstermobile to fly up into the air, similar to flying off of a ramp, but not like flying with wings. *Ice makes the Hamstermobile slides over the ground. *Rockets boosts the speed of the Hamstermobile . History iOS version *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.3 - 17/05/2019' **Support for iPhone X/XS/XR. Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.2 - 26/01/2018' **iOS 11 compatibility. New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.1 - 14/03/2014' **iOS 7 compatibility. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.0 - 01/03/2013' **Star system addition. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.9 - 15/02/2013' **iPhone5 support. Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.8 - 01/11/2012' **Twitter function support. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.7 - 03/08/2012' **iPad support. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.6 - 01/06/2012' **BGM addition. Certain sound effect changed. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.5 - 30/03/2012' **High resolution support. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.4 - 03/02/2012' **Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.3 - 27/05/2011' **Sound effect for buttons added. "Title" button renamed to "Home". *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.2 - 01/08/2010' **Stage addition (Stages 5-8). Stamina related effects added. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.1 - 16/07/2010' **Online rankings addition. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.0 - 08/07/2010' **Game creation. Android version *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.3 - 10/05/2019' **Support for displays with aspect ratio higher than 16:9. Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. Bug fix (BGM not playing in some devices). *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.2 - 19/01/2018' **New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.5 - 03/10/2014' **Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.4 - 05/09/2014' **Optimization. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.3 - 29/04/2013' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.2 - 08/04/2013' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.1' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.0 - 08/03/2013' **Android support. Kindle version *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.3 - 24/05/2019' Enhanced graphics quality on some devices. App stability improvement. Bug fix (BGM not playing in some devices). *'Ham Race (AG) ver 2.2 - 02/02/2018' **New Ranking system support. UI and graphics improvement. Bug fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.5 - 10/10/2014' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.3 - 29/04/2013' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.2 - 08/04/2013' **Bug Fix. *'Ham Race (AG) ver 1.0 - 15/03/2013' **Kindle Fire/Kindle Fire HD support. External links *Ham Race (AG) on the official site *Ham Race (AG) on the official mobile site Category:App games